a brother tale
by my daydream world
Summary: one shot. Leo get hurt and Mike fee bad and remermber accdent that happen when there were little


**My one shot of Leo and Mike. Leo get hurt and Mike remembers somw that happen in the past.**

It was like any other battle. Big ugly monsters come and the power rangers and Magna Defender come to stop it. All the other ranger and Magna Defender when fighting the other monsters. Leo was left to fight the biggest one. Who had an double ended sword. Leo got the monster with his saber. But the monster got him 4 times. Once in the head, once on one side, once on the other and once crossed the legs. The power tack come from the sword blasted Leo Back hitting an side of an building and de-morph and fell unconscious.

"LEO" yelled the other at that moment the monsters went away. The other rangers ran up to Leo. Mike got there fist.

"Leo talk to me buddy" Mike tapped Leo on the side of the face. "Come on Leo wake up"

"We need to get him to the Infirmary" said Maya. Mike and Kai grab hold of Leo and careful got him to the infirmary.

Leo was lying in bed still unconscious. He was an bandage around his head and middle and his keens. Mike watched his brother breathing deeply. It was his fault he should have looked out for him like he promised Leo years ado after...

The Infirmary open and all the other ranger walked in.

"How Leo" asked Kendrix

"He's stable" said Mike not taking his eyes off Leo

"That was some blow" said Damon "How are you doing Mike?"

"It's my fault" said Mike taking his eyes off Leo and walk to the window.

"No Mike this is not your fault" said Kai "This could had happen to anyone of us"

"You don't understand" said Mike "Once before Leo got hurt when I should have been watching him"

"What happen" asked Maya

"It happen on an summer morning" began Mike "Leo was 7 I was 13"

************* ************Flash Back******************************

13 year old Mike was wearing an red top and black shorts walk to the door.

"MOM" called Mike "I GOING TO THE PARK" Mike was about to open the door when Leo come running up wearing an red top and matching shorts.

"Mike can I come to" asked Leo jumping up and down

"No I going to play basketball with my mates you can't come" said Mike

"Please Mike" begged Leo

"Mike take Leo with you dear" called there Mom

"Yes Mom" asked Mike opening the door and he and Leo walked out.

"Leo listen to me" said Mike "I am going to play basketball you have to stay out my way O'k play with the other kids on the jungle gym and keep out of trouble do you understand me?"

"Yes Mike" said Leo

**In the park **

Mike was playing basketball. Leo was bored of the jungle gym, and of watching Mike playing basketball. Leo eye fell on an tall tree. It look simple anther to climb. So he began to climb higher and higher. He could see the whole park from were he was. He try to climb an little higher. He got on one brunch and try to get get on the next. But the open he just got on broke and Leo hang on the the brunch above him. He feel his hand slip off the brunch.

"MIKE" yelled little Leo

Mike hear Leo shouted and turned around to see Leo fall to the ground.

"LEO" yelled Mike running up to Leo.

***************end flash back**************************************

" Leo had to got to hospital. He was lucky he broken an few bones if he landed anther way he might have never walk again. After that day I made an promise to myself I would never yet Leo get hurt again"

"But at was not your fault Mike" said Kai "Leo never listens"

"Kai right Mike" said Maya "it not your fault"

"It is" said Mike

"It's ...not" said an weak voice from the bed.

"LEO" said Mike

"It was my fault... you told me to stay out for trouble... I just walk...right it it..." said Leo "Like...always"

"Leo" said Mike "I should have watch you make sure you were O'k"

"I should have... Listen more" said Leo " Like the...time I ate...all ...of ...my and your chocolate...Mom...said ...I will get...sick...but I did not listen"

"So that what happen to my chocolate I thought the dog ate them?"

Leo weakly grinned

"Stop...beating you self...up about it" said Leo "You can't,,,,,,,,,,,,,,watch me...24/7"

"I try Leo" said Mike "Just get you self back in shape"

"This is one time... I will listen to... you bro" said Leo

"Thanks Leo" said Mike as Leo fell asleep again

**What do you think? This is my first power ranger story. I am watching season 7 the first time sine I watch it on TV in the u.k when I was 6/7. Any what pleases comment and review **


End file.
